A Little Faith and a Little Trust
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Audrey Xanatos has came back from summer Vacation from her mom's place, now she is heading back to New York City to be back with her father, When she comes home, she is unexpected to meet a huge surprise, full of adventure, action, faith, and trust. Rated T might change to M later on.
1. Prologue

_**Hello Readers! I hope you enjoy this short Prologue, I have big plans for this story and I am very excited to get into action with it! There will be Grammar mistakes I know, I'm still working on that part, and I'm doing everything in my power. I got way to excited and wanted to post the story sooner! I hope you enjoy it, and as always. Let me know what you think of the story and ask any questions, I'll answer them! Thank you :)**_

* * *

 _ **.:Prologue:.**_

 _ **Song Chapter:**_

 _ **Lost Girls-Lindsey Stirling**_

Darkness swallowed Audrey's vision causing her to fall from so far ways away of a building, her heart was pounding, and her eyes watered. Her face was in sheer terror as she could feel that she was closer and closer to the ground, why was she not screaming. Did she lose her voice all of a sudden? She did not even cry out for help. All of a sudden, her weight stopped from falling as something large as caught her arm as she looked seeing white glowing eyes and giant wings that spread out, as if it was shading her or something, but then the grip was gone making her fall even more as she finally had a voice to scream, her vision turned to see the ground, seeing it was closer and closer towards her whole body, she shielded herself prepared for her doom as her body was about to hit the ground.

She then jolted up from her bed sitting up and staring straight ahead of her seeing the door to her room... she caught her breath letting the sweat run down her face and body as she set a hand over her left breast clenching it trying to feel a heartbeat. She had the time to calm down and took a breath.

"It was just a dream." She spoke softly to herself moving her brown curly locks away from her face letting the cool air-dry her sweaty face. She laid back down slowly and breathed softly calming down "I ate too much food, didn't I?" she asked herself softly "Damn Audrey."

There was a soft tapping noise at the window, looking over seeing the wind was blowing causing a tree branch to tap on it. She sighed softly getting up towards the window as she broke the tree branch a little to the point where it was not tapping the window.

"That should do it." She said as she walked back into bed. She picked her I-phone as she looked at it seeing the time... it was 2:39 in the morning. She been having that dream lately; of her falling and how this creature grabbed her but let her go. It was a very strange dream; it started last week ending Audrey's summer Vacation. She was with her mom over the summer; her mother Tyra is a park ranger and a forest ranger in Nebraska. Her mother has been trying to keep the land alive and not to mention the wild life.

Audrey is 18 years old and this year is going to be her last year of high school. She is 5'6 having an hour glass like figure with tan dark Skin; her hair is spliced evenly curly a bit having it a dark brown hair that stops near the small of her back, and she has brown chocolate brown eyes. Audrey was going to be heading back to New York City to her father David Xanatos. In the summer, she stays with her mom in Nebraska while she goes to school during the fall and winter at her fathers place.

Audrey was born in December 4th, 1975. The same year that her father became rich as well, after hearing the story on how a stranger gave him an envelope of coins that were from the middle ages, became rich after that and him and his wife Tyra had a good life, and it was perfect for raising a baby. Audrey's parents are divorced now. Hearing her mother's side of the story her father's choices did not fly by her mother. Her father was the richest man on earth almost, and the things he does for business did not go by Tyra. They divorced when Audrey was 8 years old. Tyra gave custody of Audrey to David because it seemed right... does it?

Audrey turned her phone off and thought she could go to bed now and try to get some sleep. She set her phone down onto her desk and curled up under her covers and looked at the window for a moment... then slowly closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.

* * *

"You got everything you need Audrey?" Tyra called getting her stuff in the car. Tyra is 5'8 and has Raven black hair, her skin a bit tanner than Audrey's skin. Her hair was long and sleek, no curls are frizz, just perfect.

Audrey came bounding down the stairs grabbing her suitcase and tossing it in the back "Perfect, done." she said with a wide smile.

Tyra smiled as she closed the trunk up and got the driver's seat of the car, Audrey followed going into the passenger, but she stopped and forgot, she turned and saw her pet dog Tiberian come running, he was a beagle and full of energy. Audrey opened the back door for him, as he hopped in the car. Audrey closed the door and got in as she was about to say something, her phone went off. She checked.

"It's dad." Audrey answered.

"Well go on." Tyra said smiling rolling her eyes.

Audrey tapped the screen on her I-phone as she answered her father's call "Hi dad."

"Good Morning Audrey." Her father answered

"How was your trip to Europe?" she asked with a smile.

Her father's deep chuckle was an amused chuckle, and she could feel the physical smile on his face "It was magical." He answered in his playful tone "you would have loved it, are you on your way here?"

"Yep, mom is driving me to the airport." She answered.

"Good, there will be also an extra surprise when you get home." Xanatos spoke through the phone "So don't be too shocked."

Audrey paused for a moment and looked at her phone then went back to talking with him "Please don't tell me you got an exotic pet from the rainforest." Audrey spoke through the phone.

Xanatos laughed at her reply "No, no." he replied "I don't want that kind of liability at my home." He checked his watch on his wrist looking out into the horizon of the city of New York, it was still bright out a fresh breeze of the morning that blew in his face. He watched as the people carefully set some things of the castle ledges smirking to himself.

"Thank god." Audrey made a soft "whew" through the Phone.

"Will you get a Taxi or will I send Owen to get you?" Her father asked through the phone.

"I'll take a Taxi." Audrey said "I'll be excited to be back home and see my friends, and spending time with you this time."

"I always look forward to see you coming home my love." Xanatos spoke through the phone with a soft smile.

It made Audrey smile just hearing that sentance, it always made her feel positive about the whole Divorce thing though, both of her parents love her and she had nothing to do with it what so ever.

"When you get home, the security Gaurd will give you information on your new room."

Audrey paused at her fathers statement "My new room?" She asked.

"I told you it would be a surprised." Xanatos smiled even wider with that bright cheerful tone in his voice "I'll see you home tonight."

"Will do, I love you and see you tonight."

"Love you too sweetie."

The phone hung up from Audrey's phone as she hung up hers and put it in her pocket. Audrey took a quick glance at her mom seeing her experssion... nothing... but there was something in her mind, probably thinking about what Audrey and her father were talking about.

"Did you get your school schudel?" Tyra asked her daughter still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Dad said it was mailed in last week." Audrey said "He said I got the class I wanted for, and I will be president of the yearbook, which I don't know why I was voted but it made me feel... proud? Is that the right word?"

Tyra smiled "I think the words surprised and proud are the perfect combination." She headed down finally to the main road into the highway.

Audrey was going to miss it in Nebraska, it was kinda like second home in the summer for her. The Wildlife was amazing, the plants, the air, and the Community in her town. New York City is great too, but it didn't have the nature that Nebraska had. It was just loud noise of cars, people, and many other things that Audrey could list.

"So what did you father say?"

Oh there was the question now about dad.

"He said there is a big surprise at home, and he said I was going to have a new room." Audrey explained.

"So he told you th surprise anyways?" Tyra asked "giving it away that you have a new room?"

"I don't think the room is the whole surprise mom." Audrey said "Though I just hope he didn't buy a yahtte."

"Knowing him, it could be something way too expensive than your collage fund." Tyra said softly.

Audrey felt the air was a little tense though, seeing that her mother was going to talk about how her father just wastes money onto things that was not really neded into his life, maybe it was the sound as if her mother was a little... concerned for him, like a concerned strict mother.

"He has so much potentail with all that money." She spoke "And he just throws it wth cheap tricks."

Audrey furrowed her brow, now the conversation and the car ride was a little awkward now. Audrey just wanted to have a car ride without having a conversation about how her father did bad choices with his money. Audrey had the feeling that her mother thinks that David might infulence her with money, which is not true whatsoever. Audrey tensed up a little and sat back onto hre seat. Tiberan knows the car got silent so he fixed it with going up the front and sitting on Audrey's lap and putting his chin on her chest looking up at him with his big brown eyes as he was saying "I love you, and please give me attention."

Audrey smiled and ruffled his face and ears a little playfully giving him kiss's on his nose as he started to flick his tongue onto her face as she smiled at him.

"Your such a big baby." Audrey said smiling down at the adorable beagle.

Driving down into the city finally and getting right straight towards the airport, The Car parked and saw they were early too. Tyra looked at Audrey who was looking out the window, watching either plans leaving or plans coming in.

Tyra set a hand onto Audrey's shoulder and she turned her head looking at her mother.

"You know I don't hate your father right?" Tyra asked.

"Kinda." Audrey said "I know you do but... sometimes it's hard to tell."

"I know." She said "But a part of me still loves your father... because he gave me you on that very happy day... and your father loves you too, we both do... part of me is still sad that we have divorced."

That lit Audrey's eyes up a little hearing that from her mother "But why did you do it anyways?" Audrey asked.

"... because I could not deal with his desisions he made... I just couldn't... I didn't want you to either... I thought that maybe if we were apart... you would understand." Tyra explained to her daughter.

Audrey furrowed her brow as she looked at the airport... she sighed through her nose.

"I still wish it was back to normal." Audrey said softly.

"I wish the same thing... but some things must change, and I know how much your not into change." Tyra said.

Audrey looked at her mom and then hugged her close as Tyra hugged her back "You becareful on the way home my love." Tyra spoke lovingly to her daughter.

"I will." Audrey said as she let go and hugged her dog as he whimpered knowing she had to leave.

"I'll come back buddy." Audrey said to the dog kissing his face.

Audrey headed out into the building inside to get ready for her flight home. Tyra watched her walk away until she went into the doors... She sighed starting the car. She hoped her daughter had a good school year on her last year.

For Audrey's adventure has Started.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening Part 2 and 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews guys! this makes me so happy that you are hooked with the Prologue! I have worked real hard on this Chapter and I know there might be some Grammar mistakes, but like I said in the last message, I got excited lol! and now I have some Questions to answers to some of the reviews.**

 _ **Visiting**_ _ **chapter 1 . Nov 30, 2017**_

 _ **Hello, very good chapter. I encourage you to continue this story. When do you have this taking place? 1994? Just a quick note, there were no I-phones back then. And they say the Dark Ages were barbaric...haha.**_  
 _ **Keep up the good work!**_

 _~I am making this AU-ish where there are some Modern today technology with 1990's and trying to make it work with both worlds! So hopefully that answers your question lol. And thank you very much :D I am glad you like it so far._

 ** _Anyways guys I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I shall be getting to Chapter 2 as soon as I can ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awakening Part 2 and 3**

 _Chapter song: Fly-Hillary Duff_

The Flight was Not so bad at all, it was a lot better than the flight to Nebraska on her first week of summer. She had her own seat up onto first class (curtsy of her father's behalf). And eating the nasty Airplane food that was offered to her, she rather ate the bag of Doritos's than the nasty mashed potatoes that tasted like plastic that was a week old. Seeing that she was flying away from her mothers homeland and heading back to New York City.

Heading there finally and landing into New York City, she could see Manhattan in it's glory. It was in the afternoon and the streets were just busy as ever. It was even more busy when it was night time though. Coming in for a landing grabbing her bag and everything. Everyone shoving each other to get out of the plan while Audrey just sat back and just waited, it was better than just getting trampled or pushed. She then heard a soft ding on her phone as she grabbed it and looked at it for a second, 23 messages from 3 of her friends... and 1 from a certain crush! She smiled wide and her eyes light up as she quickly swipped all of her friends text to the side and read the Text that was from "Kent Orvil."

 _ **"Hey Audrey, heard u were coming back to New York again, can't wait to see u again, and us seniors can finish the school year right."**_

followed by several winky emjoi's

Audrey would have squealed right now but she was in front of a lot of people as she kept it in her system, she texted him back smiling.

 _ **"Yeah, I just landed, heading back to my dads house, r u free this weekend?"**_

sending a lot of smiling emjoi's.

She put her phone away and saw that the ile was empty and that gave her an advantage to move. She walked down the stairs with her bag as she headed down a hall towards inside the building, People coming in and out to either heading back to their place or visiting another place, or they are here to visit New York, or were coming home just like her. She headed down the building to head outside to get a Taxi as she saw millions of people call in a Taxi. She got to the side of the road as she saw people who are defentily not from the city struggling to get a Taxi over to them.

She made a soft snicker but she had to stop herself from chuckling. "TAXI!" Audrey cried out putting her hand out as she got the Taxi's attention right on que. She opened the door as she got in the back.

"Hey What can I do for ya little lady." A man asked in a thick New York Accent.

"I would like to head for the Erie Building please, on Erie road 237." Audrey said.

"You got it."

Audrey putting on her seat belt on as her destination headed out for the Erie Building, she called her dad to let her know that she was here as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Her father voice answered the phone.

"Hi dad, I'm on my way home." Audrey said "It won't be long now."

"Excellent." Xanatos said "Your flight was okay?"

"Yes it was good, bette than the flight to Nebraska." Audrey said, she could remember that her seat was being kicked at by a kick because he was bored and she almost snapped by yelling at the kid to knock it off or she would, but she knew better... but then even when she even asked the mother to ask her child to stop she didn't even listen, then Audrey snapped and told the kid to knock it off but he just stuck his tongue at her going "ppppfffftttt" laughing at her and she glared down at the kid moving another seat down next to her.

But the kid got what he deserved when he walked out the plan and tripped onto his face onto the last step on the stair... okay never mind, it was pretty mean of her to think that but... her back hurt the next day because he kept kicking the seat... but it didn't matter anyway.

"Good, I am glad to hear it." Xanatos said.

"Hey dad, maybe you would like to.. have dinner, I can cook. I learned from mom over the summer." She said "I wanted to tell you all about my summer vacation with mom, I have great stories to tell you."

"I don't know about tonight or this week for the matter honey." Xanatos said.

Audrey furrowed her brow... he probably going to say "I'm going to be busy with the business and such."

"I have a meeting with some people tonight." Xanatos said "And if it does not bother you, I don't want you interrupting it, if that is not a problem."

Yeah it was a problem, that she can't spend time with her father at all probably this week, this the only week she has off and this is the only week she could probably be with her father.

"I'm sure you would like to go out with your friends tonight." he said "Maybe you can take them out to dinner.

No I wanted to be with you tonight "That... sounds like a great idea." she said softly.

Xanatos was sitting in the living area inside the new and improved home. The home looked very midevilish inside but with the exception of a few couches. He was on the phone with his daughter. He could sense the disappointment in her voice, he could tell and Xanatos knew his daughter very well. He knew she wanted to spend time... but business was business... he promised himself and her that he will make it up to her.

"I'll make it up to you don't worry." Xanatos said through the phone standing in front of the lit fireplace "I promise."

"I understand dad." There was the sadness in her voice now.

"Your the best Audrey, I know I am always busy and barely make enough time for you, but you know I love you very much right?" Xanatos asked through the phone.

"Of cores I know, I'm not that spoiled." She joked through the phone "Will you think about it... maybe Friday or Thursday?"

Xanatos though for a moment... that shouldn't be a bad idea "Yes I'll think about it." Xanatos said through the phone.

"Thanks dad." Audrey said softly. He could heard that reliefe in her voice and it made him smile a little.

"I'll see you soon honey."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too, good-bye."

Xanatos hung up the phone as he walked out the living area to be shown a huge Courtyard of a giant castle. Towers and buildings, that was all transferred from Scotland to New York city. It stood up top on it's Glory onto the Very top of Erie Building. He walked towards in an entrance that lead to a spiral of stairs, walking up to it and seeing the sun was still high up. 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon. The Anticipation was so much he could bear, the excitement coursed though his body. He would finally have the things he need to become the most powerful man on earth.

Walking up the stairs didn't take long since he was used to it now. But getting to the top, he finally was looking over the city standing next to a staute Gargoyle that was positioned in a sitting like position, only the monster was sitting on his ankles almost and had it's wings almost folded out but in a way it was trying to cup something. And the pose he made was it looked like it was thinking.

Xanatos looked at the Gargoyle to the side then back at the city, he soon had big plans coming, and it was soon going to change for him, and his family.

"Don't disappoint me." He said softly as he then looked down seeing there were five more Gargoyle statues each one were very different. Positioned in the most Scary ways.

wings spread out, arms arched out, and teeth bared out at any intruders guarding the sacred castle that they are roosted onto.

Everyones Fate was now sealed in New York city... and everyone shall play their part.

# # #

Audrey stood there on the Sidewalk looking way up into the air of the building of where she lived with her dad... her jaw was slacked open, and her eyes wide as dinner plates...

"What the hell did you buy dad." Audrey spoke under her breath.

Audrey entered the building seeing the security guard there and saw her as he smiled.

"Welcome home Miss Audrey."

"Hey Robert." Audrey greeted with a smile "How's uh... well uh... dad?"

"Eager to see you." Robert answered. Robert was a tall but stout man who had a little bit of weight on him, he was about in his mid 30's, with some brown hair and soon gaining a bald spot, his face was just a little bit chubby, but he was a strong guy when is came to intruders.

"A little too eager I think." Audrey said as she set her bag down and gave her ID Card to Robert who scanned and it gave it back to her "So what's with the new asset too the building?" she asked finally talking about the... castle...

"Oh that, you know how your father is, he got big plans with it," Robert chuckled smiling hoping it was get her excited a little, but he could tell she was confused on why her own father bought a castle "But he's happy that your home for the school year, and it's your last year as well, got any plans after school?"

"Yeah." Audrey answered "Not going collage is one of them."

Robert bursted laughing and gave her a side hug as she smiled returning the hug. Robert was a great guy, he was always loyal to the Xanatos security and always made sure that either she was home on time and he would always let Xanatos know that she was home.

"You'll change your mind." Robert said "And I am sure you will find something that interest you to do something."

"I want to travel the world Robert." Audrey explained "I want to see countries, cities, cultures, I want to be culture shocked."

"Well maybe those Scholarships you got will hopefully get you to travel the world."

"That will be the day."

Robert smiled and rubbed her head affectionately "Here." he handed her the small note of the floor number "247".

"That's where I will meet dad?" Audrey asked "How many more floors did he add?"

"About 70." Robert answered.

"Jeez dad."

Audrey waddled over to the Elevator door with her luggage as she looked at the new buttons that were installed. She groaned as she looked at the number card and then pushed the button floor. It was going to take longer than usual now because of the new floors installed. The Elevator music was new too... was that Celtic music? Audrey arched her brow even more now. Her dad must have gone bonkers... no no maybe he was just having another phase finding some sort of things that seems interesting with his merchandise and all.

After awhile finally, she made it to the floor as she grabbed her back and... walked in carefully seeing that the room was way different. It felt like she went back in time! Audrey set her bag down and looked around with her eyes of coures doing a 360 spin slowly. She was just shocked, beyound shocked!

"Well look who came home."

Audrey's head perked up and turned seeing her father walk into the room from her right side wearing a trench coat. Audrey smiled as she ran up to him and hugged him close "I'm so glad to be home." She spoke.

Xanatos hugged her close smiling down at her and kissing her head "Like the new place?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Audrey pushed away for a moment and failed her arms around the place "Why and how did you bring this huge thing here! Did you plan this!?" she asked.

Xanatos chuckled "It's been in the works for a couple of years." he said

"Couple of years!" she asked in shock "And mom didn't even know!?"

"Not really no." Xanatos spoke "But here, come with me, I think you'll like your second surprise." he said as he lead her towards the stairs that spiraled up as he then came to a solitude room as he then looked at her and smiled, he then opened the door for her as she gasped softly looking into... her new room.

This place was just fit for a princess! Audrey stepped into the new room as she set her bag aside. Everything that was in her old room was in here now! Except for the bed, the bed was real new, it was huge and there were curtains on her bed as well. She was just in awe really! The walls were all Bricks, there was even a fire place there and there was new carpet onto the floor. And there was an installs closet in the room, she was smiling a little too hard. Her face full of glee, and her room had a window, she looked out onto it and she could see the whole castle from here, and not to mention the city! Like she was on top of the world! She smiled and then looked back at her dad, who also smiled but not as hard as she did.

"Like it?" he asked

"Like it!? I LOVE IT!" she cried out in glee. She flopped onto her new bed onto her back feeling the sheets were soft, and there was also velvet sheets as well. The bed sheets were browns, reds, and whites, and the curtains were a dark green. She tested the curtains as they closed all around her bed as she smiled, they were see through for her too so it was nice! She opened them back up and looked at her dad.

"Where did you get this castle dad?" Audrey asked.

"I bought it off a land in Scotland." Xanatos explained "It took the whole summer to construct this place."

"The Whole Summer while I was gone?" she asked "So you paid people over time I hope?"

"Of course I did."

Audrey looked her window again and looked at a tower from across her tower that were some feet away from her and saw what looked like statues almost. Of monsters.

"What are those?" Audrey asked pointing at the tower.

Xanatos came over and looked where she was pointing at, he saw the statues "Oh just some Gargoyle statues that was part of the castle, I thought they look nice." he answered. "Don't you agree?"

Audrey looked at them for a moment "I guess, cool designs though, somebody must have had a huge imagination to create those."

Xanatos looked at Audrey for a moment and then at the towers "I have a meeting tonight with some people, Audrey, and I thought if it was okay if you went out for a little while." he asked her.

Audrey looked at him "Why? I'll just sit in my room and stay out of the way ya know." Audrey said.

"This is a very... private business." he said to her setting a hand on her shoulder "I'll explain it though soon, just not yet."

Audrey nodded understanding, she sighed rolling her eyes "okay okay, I guess I'll call and see if the girls wanna go hang out or something."

Xanatos kissed Audrey's temple sweetly "I promise you will understand, you'll see."

Audrey nodded as her father walked towards the door "Owen will see you soon when you are ready to leave."

Audrey's head perked up and looked at him "Where is he?" she asked

"Down in his new Office in the south hall... unless you want to see him no-"

"Of course I want to see him." She said happily as she whizzed passed her dad as she then stopped and looked at him "uh... where is the South hall?" she asked.

# # #

Audrey snuck at the door as she looked around the corner to see him having his back against the door on his chair in his office. She smiled and had a devious plan hatching in her head. Maybe if she was quiet enough, she could scar the crap out of him! Lucky for her the door was wide open, she sneaked into the room not making the sound, praying to herself that the floors won't creek when she walked towards him. Good so far he did not notice he was there.

She tried so hard not laugh or even make a soft chortle, but she was smiling wide, and she even tried controlling the sound of her breathing, and not to breath too hard as well, with the anticipation... She lurched ever so slowly over the desk and just as she was about to scar the life out of him-

"Don't Even think about it." a low baritone voice spoke from behind the chair Showing Owen.

"Darn it!" Audrey spoke as she stood back a little just disappointed, she was so close though!

The Chair then spun to face her showing a man with pale white skin, with a nicely combed clean blonde hair almost like it was shining gold, his eyes were blue and wearing those sharp glass's and the look on his face looked like it had never smiled, just a blank stare with no emotion. Audrey always teased him that he looked like one of those stubborn silent Anime men in those Japanese shows, which he would just sigh and roll his eyes with a soft chuckle.

"You almost had me this time Miss Audrey." Owen spoke followed by a smirk.

"Almost!" Audrey said smiling as she came over and gave him a big hug on his side while still sitting, and trying to not drop the organized papers in his hand, giving her a side hug smiling. She let him go as he stood up and head for a filing cabnit.

"Smooth trip back from Nebraska?" He asked.

"Yep, better than the trip heading there." Audrey said, even explaining the story on what happened on the trip.

"You weren't so different yourself when you were little." Owen spoke as he could remember the days back then about her being little, and having moments where she would be a spoiled brat, not that it was put in a bad way though.

"I had my moments!" Audrey said defending herself "This kid though, thought he could get away with it."

Owen rolled his eyes away from her vision as he looked at her "All kids hoped to get away with everything Miss Audrey, especially Teenagers like you."

"I'm 18 Owen."

"And your still in school though."

"This will be my last year though."

Owen made a soft hum as if he was thinking something as he walked back to his desk "The Scholar Ships have came in the mail or... the sign ups for them, your teachers are practically begging you to sign up for them."

Audrey groaned softly and rolled her eyes "But I don't want to go to collage after high school though." She said.

"You just want to travel, I know." Owen spoke "That does not mean you should also forget you should do some sort of collage when the time comes, so you may get the job you want."

"That's the thing, I want my job to be going to different countries, I want to travel!" Audrey said as she sat on a chair in front of Owens desk "I just don't want to have so many deadlines so I don't fail."

"Well Miss Audrey." Owen spoke as he sat down on his chair looking at Miss Audrey with his blank expression still "Don't want to wait at the last minute before it's too late."

"yeah, yeah." Audrey spoke slumping in her seat.

"I also hope that you will tell me all about your summer vacation with your mother." Owen spoke "How is she?"

"She's good." Audrey said "She's been on the chase on some rednecks in the swamp though, for poaching and all, Nebraska is a rural place."

"Indeed." Owen spoke fixing his glasses and reading a paper in front of him "Enjoy your new room?"

Audrey smiled a little and remember the vision of her new room. Just the size and shear hugeness was just fantastic! She loved it very much! "I do." She spoke "I feel like a princess in that room."

He made a soft chuckle "Your father thought you would." slightly teasing her.

Audrey smiled "So dad said he was having this meeting with people, whats it about?"

Owen looked Audrey and did not say anything for a second as he finally answered "Just Security reasons for the new castle, we have some of the system not in the walls of the castle, so we are having... experts coming in."

Then why would her dad send her off with her friends for just security reasons? Maybe there would be a lot of people to dance around and she would get in the way.

Audrey nodded understanding as she looked at Owen "Will they be done by tonight?" Audrey asked.

"I assume so Miss Audrey." Owen spoke "Now, I think if it would be alright if you left so I can go back to work." he smiled at her softly with that kind soft smile he only gives to people he cares about.

Audrey nodded "I'll leave." she came over to him and hugged him once more kissing his temple "I'm glad to see you again."

Owen chuckled amused "It's good to see you too Audrey."

She smiled and headed out of his office and closed the doors as she headed up to her new room. She grabbed her phone and decide to answer her friends texts. They were mostly about _**"Are you home yet?"** _or _**"Can't wait to see you bae."**_

Audrey rolled her eyes smiling as she answered them telling she was home, and she was asking if they wanted to go out somewhere to eat as a get together party. It should be good to see the girls again. Just tell them what Audrey did over the summer, and how she went to festivals, helped her mom with animal population, and going to this country music festival.

There was a soft ding as she looked and she paused and her eyes lit up with a wide smile now as she saw the return text of Kent. Her heart thudded just getting excited to see his text. She opened it and read the Text.

 _ **"Hmm, maybe, not sure though, I'll have to see have I have any plans with the guys."**_

with a couple of shrugging emoji's on the reply.

Audrey would have lied if she wasn't bummed, but she was. Hopefully he was free this weekend, so maybe she could talk to him, get to know him, and just get some way to get close with him. He was a dreamy guy, blonde spiky hair just also nice and soft, it smelled so good, and he was toned, and when she meant toned, he was built the right way, he had muscles, abs, and just... the perfect shape that Audrey likes. What also makes her feel like Jelly is his eyes. His blue eyes that were just shade of perfect, like it was an electric blue color. The way he looks at her, it makes Audrey want to melt like butter in mashed potatoes.

 _ **"Let me know though, I want to tell you everything about my summer Vacation, you might find it interesting."**_ Audrey sent the text reply.

She walked down the hall towards the living area and saw something near the fire place... She didn't notice it but there was a book that was protected by a lid of glass as she went over to it and looked at it. The breath of her nose was fogging the glass a little as she blinked at it... what kind of book is that?

She saw there was a code lock but she wanted to open it just encase. She carefully touched the sides and gently opened the glass lid seeing it was not secure and no alarm went off. She carefully held the book up in her hands and felt it was real old... she could smell it very much so. Audrey never admitted it to her friends but she loves smelling books, it was just a nice smell of paper and plastic with bindings and words. She took a small whiff on the stop of the spine of the book, oh that was a wonderful smell... so old and nice! She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She then saw markings, different languages of Latin of some sort, and some English as well.

"huh probably one of those Greek books or something from Ancient Greece." Audrey guessed as she felt the old pages onto the grooves of her fingers, feeling the wrinkles in the pages. She smiles, she should read this some day too.

"Amazing isn't it?" Audrey turned and saw her father as he walked over and then set a hand onto her shoulder "That is the Magus Book that I acquired with the castle."

"Magus book?" Audrey asked.

"The Locals said it was a magic book that could create spells that belonged to the Magus who was a sorcery that protected this very castle with magic." Xanatos explained "But really they are just mini stories stated in another language."

"Still cool." Audrey said looking at the English parts that was shown about potions or ingredients. Mostly about herbs and medicine.

"Did you contact your friends by the way?" Xanatos asked.

Just on cue she heard dings onto her phone as she grabbed her phone and saw the texts from her phone.

 _ **"GUURRRRL YES WE LOVE TO HANG AND HAVE DINNER AT YUNG CHU!"**_

ugh Yung Chu, the most disgusting Sushi in the world, wasn't even cooked right either, she had food poisoning over there and puked for at least 4 days and it was the worst for her. She looked at her dad. Originally the restaurant was called Sushi Mushi but her father sued the restaurant and made sure they really paid the price. Audrey said it was a little over the top and should have just reported them but a father thinks differently to protect his child.

"They want me to eat at Yung Chu's with them." Audrey groaned.

That made Xanatos pale a little "Try to persuade your friends to eat somewhere else." he spoke gently.

"Gladly." She texted to them about going to a Pizza place as she looked at the messages saying they agreed and understand which was a relief to Audrey.

Audrey looked at her dad "What time should I be home by?" Audrey asked.

"I think around 11:00 PM would be fine." Xanatos said "Just let Robert know that you are here when you get home."

"I will." Audrey said "Tomorrow, I just wanna stay in my new room and just get settled."

"I think that's a good idea." Xanatos agreed.

"Alright, let me get changed up and I'll get going and get out of your hair." Audrey joked non-chantly smiling as Xanatos replied with an amused chuckle.

Xanatos then straightened his face while watching his only child head upstairs for her new room, but then that proud dad smile spread across his face again. He knew that Audrey would love her new home as he then walked out and stared out at the tower where the Gargoyles stood and still.

He knew that the changes were going to get better, for himself, and his family.

# # #

Audrey sat in the Pizza Shop with her friends and she sat there to be honest, bored. She was glad to see her friends but it felt like 5 minutes ago that she saw them and their stories the same, The Drama she missed during the summer in New York with all the kids who are Seniors and just making rumors of what did not really happen.

"So Audrey did your mom get any red neck Thugs?" Amber asked. Amber was short for her age and had short real curly blonde hair, she was a creamy pale girl with green eyes and they were a light pale green that almost where like they could turn white. She also wore a real kinda skimpy outfit, everything was almost short on her and she had real big loop earrings with big loop bracelets on her as well. Pink Tank Top with a light orange skirt probably not wearing anything over her thong underwear that you could probably see through if she stood up with her skirt.

"yeah she did but she almost got a few calls at times, but she got them in cuffs." Audrey explained "Even saved a bear from poachers too."

"COOL!" Zoey spoke with a squeak. Zoey had medium length hair that was black but she had it up in a bun wearing long sleeve clothing, having the trending emoji's on her shirt and she had these round glass's and had light blue eyes that they could sparkle almost like ice, she had a couple of piercings on her face, snake bites, one piercing on her brow, and three small earrings on both ears on the cartilage. She also got tanned this summer so that means she went to the beach a lot. Zoey also was the tallest of the group, even with those heals she could top us.

"Did you do any of the Native American get ups or something like that!?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, mom made me join in a Native dance and it was not bad, it was pretty fun and a bit embarrassing, I did at least got to drink some of their alcohol." Audrey explained "and between you and me, they weren't really that good."

"Lucky." Zoe said.

"but they were small cups." Audrey said "Mom only let me have one."

"Still I would love to have a sample even if it tasted bad." Zoey spoke taking a bite from her Veggie pizza.

"Any Cute guys!?" Robin spoke nudging Audrey playfully.

Robin was the same height as Audrey and she had the same hair color as her too but Robin was your average white girl she had more tanner skin than Amber but not enough tan like Zoey. Robin had grey blue eyes and they were sorta dull but they had that flutter to them that could make any guy knobby to the knees. She knew with a flick of her wrist to get a guy to like her. Robin wore these skinny Jeans and she was totally not wearing any sort of underwear, typical. Robin had straight hair and had it in a fish tail braid wearing the reddest lipstick, blue eye shadow that you could almost mistake her eyes as peacock feathers. She also wore a tight blue t-shirt with some sort of sexual reference like "Yes these are real and no you can't have them."

Audrey rolled her eyes smiling "Yeah okay sure there are." Audrey spoke.

"Looks like she's still loyal to little ol Kent~" Amber teased winking at Audrey.

"Yeah so!?" Audrey asked shrugging "I'm hoping to get a shot with him soon, hopefully will hook up during the school year."

"Logan has been trying to get with him." Robin said as she took a bite of her salad "That sneaky conniving bitch tried to get a room with him alone but he backed off, stupid floozy, I even tried breaking them away once, I got in between them making a conversation and I could see Logan get pissed." Robin smirked like she was proud of herself.

Audrey smiled "Can't wait to prove Logan I am the better girlfriend."

"Kent might be Captain of the football team though." Zoey said "Everyone has been vouching between him and Aaron."

Audrey raised her brow "I feel like Kent is better as supporting than being a leader, I don't see him like that."

"oohhhh she didn't praise him~" Robin teased

"I'm serious." Audrey said "I think he could it be more easy on him being in the action than leading it."

"That's a good kind of girlfriend." Zoey said "You know him and you understand him... but does he know you and understand you!?"

Audrey paused for a moment "Well of course he would, we are friends."

"We know Audrey." Amber said stuff a bite of garlic bread "We are worried if he just rejects you because he don't know like we do, your the best and you treat us with kindness and your nothing like Logan, I mean you are a horny flirt-"

"Amber!" Audrey spoke blushing hard throwing a balled up napkin "Not in public!"

"Jeez sorry." Amber grumbled blocking the throw.

"What she means." Zoey jumped in "You have a better personality than Logan and we don't want Kent to disown you because you won't give up pussy."

Audrey smiled at her three friends "You guys are the best." She said.

There was a distant sound of sirens as they looked out the window and saw Cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulance's whizzing in the street fast like the whole city was under attack.

"Another night at the big apple." Robin spoke sipping onto her Ginger ale.

"Crime has been a lot active this year huh!?" Audrey asked.

"It was bad this year." Amber spoke "A lot of the gangs have been really scaring the people, and not to mention they wanting something called Protection money."

"Protection money!?" Audrey asked raising a brow.

"It's hard to explain." Zoey said "Nothing we should really discuss."

"Sarah's family was visited by them." Amber spoke "And they really are worried."

"Sarah?" Audrey asked.

"Yep, she wouldn't talk to us, and she ignored our texts, and even when we wanted to see her, she wouldn't let us inside the house, we got really worried." Robin explained.

Audrey furrowed her brow. She should talk to Sarah soon then. Sarah was one of Audrey's friends as well, she was really from South Korea and moved to New York City when she was little, one of the smartest girls she has ever met and one of the most fun of all as well. Whenever Audrey wanted to talk and need to feel better, Sarah knew how to make her happy.

"I should talk to her on Monday at school." Audrey said as she finished her meat lovers Pizza.

The Tv was then turned up a little by the owner of the pizza shop as Audrey looked at it seeing it was the news seeing there was sirens and a ruckus of loud noises and the man on the TV was in a distance making sure he was far away from danger.

"This just in! There seems to be some sort up violence up onto the Eerie Building."

Audrey's body tense and she felt a sudden dread crawl into her skin and grab her throat like a invisible force grabbed it.

"There seemed to be gunshots firing from all the way up top." the reporter reported as you can clearly hear some sort of firearms being fired from all the way up the building, as the camera crew pointed up onto the sky. There was flash's of orange or yellow that looked like giant laser shots being made.

Audrey set her twenty Dollars onto the table grabbing her stuff "I gotta go guys, I'll talk to you guys later!" She cried out quickly running out of the restaurant.

"AUDREY WAIT!" Robin cried out standing up but it was already too late since Audrey was out the door.

Audrey was running down the street as fast as she could, her boots didn't really help all that much since there had those heels that almost made her lose her balance. She then heard some sirens behind her as she saw a car whizzing down the road fast with flashing red lights. Audrey Got into the middle of the road waving her hands around in frantic "STOP STOP STOP PLEASE!" Audrey screamed out.

The car halted with a loud long drawn out screech as the car finally stopped. The door opened a little as a woman with black hair and tan skin almost just like Audrey's, with a red Jacket, and blue jeans looked at Audrey and narrowed her eyes a little.

"What are you doing in the road honey!?" The woman asked almost in a stern voice "I'm in a hurry."

Audrey ran up to her and stopped in front of her and had a pleading look in her eyes "You have to let me come with you! My Father is in Danger! The Eerie building is where I live! Please you gotta take me there!" Audrey plead "My name is Audrey Xanatos, and my dad is there in trouble I need to make sure he is okay!"

The woman could tell the look on Audrey's face she was not making this up. She had to let her come along.

"Alright get in quick." She spoke as she got back into the car.

Audrey with no hesitation ran to the other side of the car and opened it getting inside and buckled herself up as the woman put the petal to the metal.

"I hope he is okay!" Audrey spoke "He's not blow into smithereens right!? He's not falling off from the building from a blast-"

"Take it easy kid." The woman chided a little to keep Audrey calm "Your name is Audrey Xanatos?"

Audrey nodded "Yes." Audrey said quickly.

"I'm Maza, Elisa Maza." she spoke getting a glace at Audrey and then back at the road "What were you doing out tonight?"

Audrey was getting a little anxious and as well as nervous as she fiddled with her hair and putting some of it against her nose to smell it as she curled onto her seat thinking the horrible thoughts if her father is hurt!

"I-I was out with my friends for Pizza." she spoke "I-I just got back home from my moms home in Nebraska."

"Audrey listen." Elisa said "I think your father is alright, he won't be dead or hurt, I promise."

"but but-"

"Trust me... just sit back and when we get there you stay clear of the area understand?" Elisa asked.

Audrey nodded, really she didn't hear her, she was just wondering if her father was going to be okay. Maybe it was the security system or something like that... she hoped so.

# # #

Just as the cop car pulled with Audrey and Dective Maza, they both came out of the car while Elisa looked up at the building as she made a good look at the scene up in the sky. The Dark clouds covering the action and she could see the orange flashing lights with the loud gun shots echoing into the night sky.

Audrey saw the whole mess as she stood next to Elisa as her heart rate went more faster and her breathing was loud full of worry and anxiety as she felt her body bolt running towards the building quickly.

"WHOA WHOA HOLD IT!" Elisa cried out and grabbed the collar of her shirt and tugged her back "WHAT DID I TELL YOU BACK IN THE CAR!?"

"MY DAD IS IN DANGER!" Audrey cried out worried with her brow furrowed.

"You can't just run out there! It's dangerous you could get hurt!" Elisa reasoned calmly and pointed at the giant rocks and dabree from the building up top "What if one of them hurt you or worse you could get crushed!"

Audrey furrowed her brow feeling her skin crawl just thinking about that. She sighed deafted which gave Elisa the sign that she could let go.

"Come on." Elisa said as she led her away from the rubble as Audrey followed looking at the mess, two cars were crashed or crumbled from all the debree.

"GET BACK!" a cop cried out blocking some of the people to not get anywhere close as Elisa ushered Audrey a long with her as she came to the cop holding out her badge "Maza 26 what's going on here?" She asked.

The Cop turned looking at her then up at the sky "Got me Detective." he answered "Must be a heck of a party up there."

Audrey looked up as well as her brow was furrowed as she saw the bright flashing lights up in the clouds making her wince and her knees knobby. Just the thought of her dad, and Owen in danger up there, did someone want money and decide to do some sort of heist or something? Audrey's skin prickled and her heart rate went almost through the roof feeling like it will fly out of her throat.

There was then a loud rumble as large debree were falling that was real close by Elisa, the cop and Audrey. Audrey was too stiff to move and was scared as hell, but then she felt hands grab her shirt and tug her back and hold her in a protective hug bringing her to their chest and making them move back and fall onto their side.

Audrey looked seeing it was Elisa who had a hold of her as Elisa looked at her "You okay?" Elisa asked.

"I'm shaken and freaked out but physically yeah sure." Audrey said.

"That's my bad, didn't think it would come that close." Elisa said as they sat up with Audrey panting softly.

Elisa looked to the side feeling eyes looking at them as she made a glare at them "GET BACK!" she called out in a demand waving her hand at them to move away as they ran away from the hazardous danger.

"ugh wind up as street Pizza." Elisa grumbled to herself as she set her hand on a stone debree that came from the building... she then looked at it feeling it very different unlike anything she felt as she stared at it.

Audrey looked at Elisa then at at what she was looking at it making Audrey gasp, barely audible to hear. What was that they were looking at?

"Claw Marks?" Elisa asked a little loudly as she felt the concrete markings.

"No way." Audrey spoke softly "Those can't be claw marks."

Elisa and Audrey looked up at the sky making Elisa wonder what was really going on, while Audrey was freaking out more... oh hell vampires were coming to kill them weren't they?

Elisa saw more debree coming down as she helped Audrey up quickly to run away from the danger as more crumbled down onto the street hearing more screams from the people as Elisa held Audrey close to her chest as she covered her face into Elisa's chest. Then feeling water sprinkle onto them as if it was raining as Audrey looked seeing it was the fire hydrant that was crushed and water springing free.

Elisa then looked at the stone rubble with the claw marks as she looked at it hard... 'what could be strong enough to leave claw marks on solid stone?'

Audrey looked up at at the sky hearing the gun shots have ceased and there was no other sound going on up in the sky on the top of the building. Audrey was praying that her father or Owen are okay and not hurt what so ever.

# # #

Audrey sat on a chair in the waiting room in the entrance of the erie building making Audrey very anxious and just tired in general, it was almost midnight and she was getting tired too. Waiting for either her father or Owen to come down answer some question to Elisa. Speaking of which of her, she was pacing back and forth staring at the ground as if she was trying to com bust laser eyes onto the ground to catch it on fire or something, she either seemed frustrated or angry. Either way Audrey didn't like the look at all.

There was a soft ding as the two girls looked up and staring at the Elevator that opened showing it was Robert and Owen walking out.

Audrey's eyes lit up but she still had worry on her face, where was her dad? She ran over to them and literally almost knocked Owen over lucky he caught his footing wrapping his arms around her as Audrey hugged him tight "OH MY GOD OWEN I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" she cried out burying her face in his chest.

"Miss Audrey take it easy." He spoke to her with that dull voice still as he gently pried Audrey off her as she felt the sign to let go as she had that worried look, before she could ask Owen spoke up "And don't worry, your father is alive and no hand was laid onto him."

"Oh thank god!" Audrey said as she leaned against the desk taking it easy feeling a little better that her father was alright, and was meant that nothing even scratched him bad enough where he had to go to the emergency room.

"It's alright squirt." Robert said patting her back "Your dad came out like a trooper."

"I don't mean to interrupt but I have a few questions." The three of them turned seeing Elisa walk over to them "Detective Elisa Maza." she spoke up raising her hand at Owen.

Owen took her hand and shook it with her "Owen Burnett." He spoke as he looked at Robert "Mr. Hubert could you Take Audrey to her father."

"Yes sir." Robert said as he led Audrey away from the conversation as Audrey looked over her shoulder hearing Elisa asking questions about what happened as she could Owen answer them like no problem what so ever.

She got in the elevator and headed up towards the top with Robert.

"What happened up there!?" Audrey asked him "What was with all the gun shooting and everything!?"

"I don't know sweetie, I was called up after the whole commotion happened, it's a mess, your lucky your new room wasn't touched not even a scrape." Robert explained "I believe we were attacked."

"Attacked!? By whom!?" Audrey asked in shock, she has never had any idea that her father would be attacked unless maybe some terrorist's or something like that but it was hard to grasp to think her home was under attack.

"I believe a rival company as your father would put it." Robert answered.

The doors dinged as they opened and showed the living area and saw her father talking with some sort of crew that looked like Clean up.

"DAD!" Audrey cried out as she ran to him quickly as Xanatos turned and felt arms around him as he instinctively wrapped his arms around his little girl as she held onto him tight, then she looked at him "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What the hell happened?! How did this happen!? Why were we attacked-"

"Audrey, Audrey." Xanatos chided to her softly as he cupped her face lovingly "I'm alright, everyone else is okay." he leaned down pecking her forehead.

Audrey set her head against his chest so happy he was alive and well "I'm just glad you are okay." she said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie." he said softly "are you okay though? Did you have a good time with your friends."

Audrey looked at he father like he was crazy, like nothing happened while she was gone! How could he ask such stupid things like that! He was attacked and could have been killed "Your insane." Audrey spoke out.

Xanatos laughed at her response "Come on, I'll take you back to your room, our security system is fixed and next time we won't have this problem ever again." he said as he led her upstairs as people went outside to clean a mess that happened.

Audrey followed her dad up the stairs as she looked out a window and saw that the place was a wreck, it's as if World War II happened! Some of the castle artifacts broken, holes and bricks everywhere.

"Why did they attack you? Your not part of the mafia are you!?" Audrey asked stopping from walking up the stairs and putting her hands onto her hips letting one side sink to the side making a raised brow feeling suspicious, there was no way her father would get attacked for no reason... unless they knew information about him or were trying to steal money.

"They were only stealing some merchandise." Xanatos said looking at her "I don't know what they stole exactly but I am going to have Owen look around to see if anything was taken."

"I got here as fast as I could and I was lucky to come across this detective on the way." Audrey said.

"Detective?" Xanatos asked.

"Yeah Elisa Maza." Audrey said "She gave me a ride up here and she is now... talking with Owen."

Xanatos sighed through his nose "I see, well I will have to thank her then." he returned that smile of his ushering her to her room "The Kitchen is down 3 floors when you are hungry."

"I think I'll be good... or I might have a midnight snack though." Audrey said with a smile and a shrug "I should also text to the girls that I am okay."

"How are they by the way?" Xanatos asked.

"Oh they are well, glad to see me I'll tell you that." Audrey answered.

There was a soft ding onto Audrey's phone as she pulled it out and saw it was a Text from Kent! She smiled and looked at it quickly seeing he replied with another text that was hours ago.

"On second thought, I changed my mind, I'll hang out with you this weekend, the guys are being such dicks, where would you like to hang out?"

It brought Audrey so much Joy that Kent wanted to hang out! She smiled and texted to him telling him she would tell him tomorrow, she said things were up and she would find a date soon before the weekend came.

Xanatos noticed the look on her face and smiled a little at her, he knew she was having a crush on a boy that was in her school, he only hoped that if this boy does come into her life, that he would treat her like queen, like everything else can wait and she is checked on first before anything else.

"Audrey. It's good to see you home." Xanatos spoke.

"Me too dad." Audrey spoke as she turned around and pecked his lips as he pecked her lips back.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

# # #

"So your dad was attacked!?" Robin asked through the phone "by some terrorists?"

"That's what his story was." Audrey spoke laying belly first onto her bed looking into a magazine wearing real short shorts PJ's that were pink and blue that had the logo "Pink on her butt" and wore a light blue tank top with her hair in up in a messy bun "I swear my dad is like part of a group and these people are out to kill him because he is rich and has money."

"I don't know who would want to mess with your dad, I know I wouldn't, I feel like he be the type to be a James Bond villain, oh no offense." Robin spoke through the phone.

"None taken." Audrey answered with a smile.

"But he's okay and Owen too?" Robin asked.

"Yeah there both okay." Audrey said "Sorry I ran out like that, I just had to make sure dad was okay."

"It's understandable, we kinda went home after though, and seeing everything is alright, I can tell the girls they are okay." Robin spoke.

Audrey smiled and chuckled. As much Robin is a flirt, she is very mature, caring, and is almost the mom friend in the group "Thanks Rob." Audrey said.

"Alright, I'm tired and would like to go to bed, you have a good night." Robin said.

"you too Good night." Audrey said as she hung up and put her phone aside and looked at the magazine onto some of the shirtless men of celebrities like "Chris Hemsworth" "Chris Evan" and could not forget "Jason Momoa." the beef cakes of the year! Audrey would kill to have a picture of Kent Shirtless, he had that bright glow on his skin and it was a wonderful tan making her smile and be like a giddy church girl giggling away.

"Might as well get that snack I want." Audrey said sitting up from bed slipping her tweety bird slippers, and headed out of the door down stairs. If she remembered correctly, it was 3 floors down when taking the elevator. She got to the one in the living room, her tweety bird slippers on her feet scuffling onto the floor as she got inside pushing the button. She waited there and almost forgot the Celtic music was in the elevator which made her squint her eyes a little... she might have to ask her dad to change it soon and maybe have some rock and roll or something at least.

Then the ding of the elevator sounded off as the door opens up, Audrey was too busy looking at her phone on Facebook to notice someone was in front of her, as she walked out and then bumped into them as they both went "oof" at the same time and hands grabbed onto her arms so they didn't fall.

"o-oh sorry!" Audrey said as her hands landed onto the strangers chest and as she looked up "I should have not stuffed my face on my- *GASP*"

Audrey's eyes widen and her skin jumped making her heart thump so much faster and faster! Standing in front of her and was holding her arms was a giant creature with a huge red beak! horns, snow white hair that almost resembled lionish! Giant wings that were open and huge and looking more at this creature, it looked a little shocked too to see her as well.

Audrey finally had a voice and screamed at the top of her lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The creature let go and moved away covering his ears almost curled up against the wall wincing from Audrey's loud screaming.

"STOP SCREAMING PLEASE!" The creature shouted back.

This caused Audrey to scream louder and ran down the hall as fast as she could kicking off her Tweety bird slippers thinking they would slow her down. Audrey ran to any hall that she could get far away from that thing. She then felt her legs were running a little too fast and saw a railing as she rammed herself onto the railing and lost her footing causing her to flip forward and scream. She also felt a huge scrape onto her leg from the railing that had a sharp and large splinter, not noticing that is created a open wound onto the side of her calf. Audrey was quick enough to grabbed hold of the railing as she screamed out and looked around her quickly, she saw that it's was a spiral staircase which was a long ways down if you looked down the middle of it. which did not help her fear of either falling, or being capture by a giant monster.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! DAD! OWEN! HELP!" She screamed out.

She then heard foot steps which she was hoping it was her dad, Owen, or even Robert. But then shadows came over and there were not 1 but three creatures seeing Audrey was dangling in danger.

Audrey gasped and she then lost her grip onto the railing causing her to fall in the middle of the spiral staircase screaming out in fear. Audrey's heart was throbbing so hard and she could feel herself losing air just by breathing way too fast. She then looked up and saw the red creature she bumped into was falling down after her head first holding his hands out to her. As much as Audrey had no choice, she reached her hand out as they were getting closer and closer, she finally felt him grab her hand and pull her up against him spreading out his wings making some sort of parachute for them and grabbed a ledge from one of the steps of the spiral stairs. she heard a loud pain grunt and yelp from him. Audrey held on to him wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips clinging onto him like a baby monkey with it's mother in the tree's.

"AGH! Not too tight!" The creature spoke out "Your constricting me!"

"shut up shut up!" Audrey cried out hiding her face into his chest scared.

What didn't help when she was held onto him like that, she felt something prode against her crotch and she gasped and her cheeks were red and her face was in shock "OH MY GOD EW EW EW EW GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Audrey screamed out.

"Are you okay brother!?" someone called out from above "Do you need help!?"

"I got it!" The creature called out "just waiting for her to shut up."

The creature climbed up the walls to get to the top of the stairs as he looked at Audrey who had her face covered and her eyes closed tight just being like a scardy cat on a tree. Just as he finally made it to the top with his friends helping him up and Audrey still clinged onto him just as he was standing in the hall.

"I'll be a good noodle, I promise. I will read less erotica's, I won't lie about Kent to my dad, just let me live." Audrey squeaked shivering.

"You can let go now."

Audrey's eyes shot open and saw she was in the hall and looked up and saw the beaked monster as she gasped and let go but falling onto the ground and crawled away from him and saw two more. One was big and huge with blue skin and bigger wing span, and the other one was smaller and had green skin and swore he must be like a goblin flying squirrel!

"stay away! Don't eat me! I taste like I came from someone's ass you won't like me!" Audrey cried out feeling her back against a wall.

The Red creature rolled his eyes "oh yeah, better run, will eat you up byt grinding your bones and making them into bread and butter." he replied sarcastically.

Audrey paused and looked at them "Your... your not going to eat me?" she asked softly.

"We don't eat humans." The Blue creature spoke "We eat food just like you humans."

Audrey was real confused. She carefully stood up still leaning against the wall looking at them nervously "Who and... what are you guys?" she asked with uncertain in her voice.

"Well first of all who are you and what are you doing here?" The Red creature asked

"Hey I asked first!" Audrey said "you answer first."

"Uugghhhhh, fine we are Gargoyles, happy to know princess?" the red one spoke a little sarcastically.

That made Audrey freeze... "G-Gargoyles?"

"Yeah, ya know the statue creatures that are on buildings like the churches?" the green one asked.

Audrey blinked "How does this make any sense- AHHH!" Audrey cried out losing balance and falling onto her side and looked down at her leg seeing a huge scratch and blood oozing out.

The three Gargoyles ran to her to make sure she was okay, but they flinched moving back a little making sounds of uncomfortableness.

"oh ouch, we should get you patch up." The blue Gargoyle said as he was about to pick her up.

"Oh hell no, don't touch me! Who knows your going to grope me after his boner stunt." Audrey cried out pointing at the red gargoyle who looked appalled by her words.

"That was my belt! Not my member you eccentric kook!" He defended.

Audrey did notice that they were wearing some sort of pants with belts... so maybe he was right... still it gave her that dreadful thought that his dick was prodding onto her crotch when they were hanging onto dear life on the stair steps.

"Look just get my dad or Owen and I'll be okay!" Audrey said "God dammit I can't process that there are monsters in my home!"

They didn't like it when they heard Audrey say "Monsters." making them glare a little at her hurt at her words.

"What is going out here!?" a voice called out that sounded very Scottish accent, Audrey turned her head and heard running as two figures came around the corner, it was Owen and another Gargoyle!? This Gargoyle was huge and was brown and he must be old because of the beard and the tone of his voice.

"O-Owen!" Audrey cried out in fear "What are they doing here!? What do they want!?"

Owen came over quickly to her and saw the wound on her leg seeing she was badly injured, he quickly lifted Audrey in her arms close as he looked at the three gargoyles squinting his eyes in suspicion holding the young girl in his arms "You three are to follow me at once." he spoke a little sternly as he quickly carried Audrey away down the hall with the three of them exchanging looks of worry in their eyes, did they mess up or something?

Audrey looked down the hall which she saw the other Gargoyle coming their way making her gasp and looked away hiding her face into Owen's chest in spite of fear.

"Listen lad." she could hear the old Gargoyle spoke "These boys would not harm an innocent young lass, I'm sure whatever happened was an accident."

"I am not blaming anyone, I want to hear what happened." Owen spoke a little lowly as he passed by the old Gargoyle taking Audrey away as the three Gargoyles followed while the other one growled softly in a little frustration and followed along.

# # #

"Audrey what the hell happened?" Her father asked a little worried as he came in walking in the room while Owen tended to her leg wrapping it good and making sure it was not bleeding.

The three young Gargoyles were there and the old Gargoyle there as well standing onto the side. The three looked nervous that they were going to get punished or worse maybe get kicked out and live out into the danger of the new world they were just now introduced to.

Audrey looked at Owen who looked at her and nodded at her to go on ahead and tell.

"I was heading for the kitchen to get something to eat until I... bumped into one of the Gargoyles... the one in red, and I ran away freaked out... I headed for this spiral staircase but I lost my footing and slipped falling down and... the red Gargoyle saved my life." Audrey explained the truth "I think something scraped onto my leg when I fell off the ledge."

Xanatos came over to Audrey and cupped her face looking at her face which was paled with fear, he felt very much resposible for all this as he then sighed through his nose and kissed her forehead between her eyes and then looked at the Gargoyle in red which he could feel the eyes of Xanatos on him as he looked at him a little worried.

"Thank you very much for saving her." Xanatos said to the red gargoyle "I'll make sure your properly rewarded for protecting her."

The red Gargoyle cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck "no no it's okay, I just did what was suppose to do." he said softly "To save her life."

"At least think about it." Xanatos said as he came over to the gargoyle and set a hand onto his shoulder that was comforting and meaningful.

"..." The Gargoyle looked at Xanatos and nodded "of course I will... think about it." He said softly. He looked at Audrey who was looking at him. Audrey looked away from him and back at her leg.

"Dad we need to talk." Audrey said a loud.

"I know." Xanatos said as he came over to her "Just be patient with me, please."

Audrey sighed through her nose and nodded.

"I hope you thanked um... " he looked at the red Gargoyle for a moment "Do you have a name young man?"

The red Gargoyle shook his head "no." he said "I don't have a name."

Xanatos then remembered that most Gargoyles didn't have names, he remembered while researching about this in the old days, a lot of the Gargoyles were given names by the humans but either there looks, or their strength, or even their personality.

"Audrey did you thank him?" Xanatos asked.

Audrey looked at the red Gargoyle who just stared back at her squinting her eyes a little at her. Audrey made a soft gulp that was silent as she finally spoke out "Thank you for saving my life." She said.

"No problem." He said to her "and I am sorry I frightened you, I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay." Audrey forced out of her system "I forgive you..."

Xanatos looked at the others with a smile "Thank you very much on what you have done tonight, protecting this home, and saving my daughter, you are truly remarkable beings."

The three younger gargoyle looked a little happy that they were being praise by his words, but the older Gargoyle still had his arms crossed standing next to them protectively like a papa bear who still had a straight face on.

Xanatos came over to his daughter as he picked her up in his arms as she was about to object him but he had the look on his face as if he was saying "Please let me."

"Well if you need anything, you can meet me in my Office, which Owen can show you." Xanatos said "Good night."

"Good night Mr. Xanatos." The Three Gargoyles said.

He made a smile and a nod and carried his daughter out to his office as Audrey glared at her father which she sneered through her teeth softly "You. Have. A lot. Of. Explaining. To. Do." She growled softly a little angry with her dad.

"I know." He said to her "I will tell you everything."

# # #

"I'm a little pissed with this information your giving me dad, this is just... crazy, no not crazy, nuts!" she said a little angrily.

Audrey got the whole story on why her dad really brought the castle. Telling her about how he found out about Gargoyles that could come to life. But they were cursed for one thousand years where they turn to stone for eternity. The Spell was broken by rising the castle above the clouds, and her father Xanatos had one of the biggest buildings in New York City. He explained to her that there were 6 of them, which she met the four but there was a Gargoyle beast dog, which Audrey was surprised to think they could have dog like Gargoyles, and finally their leader Goliath which who had a name unlike the others given by the humans because of his size and strength which made Audrey nervous to hear, if he was bigger than the brown one then it made her nervous even more.

"Dad your insane! Why!?" Audrey cried out "You didn't even consult it with me!? Didn't even wanted to ask if I was OKAY with this stupid idea, do I have to feed these things!? Do I have to groom them I didn't want pet Gargoyles, I wanted a pet Cat or Dog!... oh god to I have to share the bathroom with them, oh god please no dad please make it not so!"

"Audrey please." Xanatos said a little sternly "Please understand this is why that we need them in our life, they are the only creatures that can defend our home, my business is private, and I am worried that more enemies will come and attack us just like tonight."

"But why? Is it just because you are one of the richest men alive and they just want the money!?" Audrey asked.

"It's not just the money Audrey, it's the company, my products, and as well as my family, you importantly." Xanatos said to her as he set a hand on her "What if something came at us and you were in danger... didn't the red Gargoyle proved to be a protector, he saved your life from falling to your death."

"Because he scared the living crap out of me is the reason why I fell, he was lucky he was fast enough to catch me." Audrey grumbled.

"I was going to tell you sooner sweetie." Xanatos said "But I wanted to get them to trust me before I introduced them to you."

Audrey groaned softly "I don't like this dad!" Audrey said a little sternly herself "If mom was here she would probably not like this either!" She said.

He sighed softly as he rubbed his face and then scooted his roller chair to her closer "Audrey, please trust me on this." he said softly to her "This is going to be good for us, and besides, you might enjoy them, they could be your new your friends, doesn't every kid want a magical friend?" he teased at the last part.

"I rather want a talking lion from Narnia as my friend." Audrey spoke out softly trying not to smile but she couldn't help herself but smile.

Xanatos smiled with her and pulled her in a hug as she hugged him back lovingly. He set his lips on top of her head with his nose buried in her hair.

"Please give them a chance sweetie." Xanatos said softly "I promise they are the answer to our future, they will be a huge help into our lives... as will we."

Audrey furrowed her brows slowly as she breathed through her nose in a soft sigh of frustration "Okay dad." She said softly "I'll... try to cope with them here... seriously I won't share the same bathroom as them right?"

"No sweetie." Xanatos answered.

"Alright good."

Audrey let go of her dad in the Hug as she looked up at him with a soft smile onto her face. Then there was a door open as she looked and then Audrey's face paled making a soft gasp.

The person who came in who was another Gargoyle, this one was very huge indeed, no need for exaggeration what so ever. He was tall, very buff and is like a mountain. This must be Goliath then, the leader. He has purple skin who also had long black hair with that terrifying look of a glare that made Audrey want to hide under her fathers desk. He walked over making loud steps. Audrey looking at his huge Talons that almost digged into the carpet and just seeing his hands were so big, bigger than probably a grizzly bear's paws. His wing span was ginormous and what made it almost... elegant was the way it wrapped around his shoulders almost like a cape. He then landed his eyes onto Audrey who looked almost terrified but she kept her cool by not knobbing her knee's together in front of him.

"Ah Goliath, perfect timing, I wanted you to meet my daughter Audrey." He sat up and helped Audrey up as well leading her towards the giant Gargoyle which made Audrey real nervous about. Getting closer to him he was getting bigger and bigger making Audrey's neck crane up inch by inch.

"Audrey, this is Goliath, the leader to the Gargoyles that are staying with us." Xanatos explained "You don't need to be afraid, he won't hurt you."

Audrey looked at this Goliath as her breath was shaky as she carefully brought her hand out to him, not even noticing her hand was trembling. Goliath then took his hand out and gently held her small hand, it was a soft hold, barely even putting pressure onto her fragile hand.

"It's nice to meet you Audrey." Goliath finally spoke out. His voice dark and deep as if he was the god of the night himself.

Audrey stuttered softly as if she was trying to form some sort of sentence "I-it's nice to... m-meet you too." She said softly as she cleared her throat a little too loud.

They then felt their hands part still looking at each other. Audrey then spoke up again bravely "I-I hope you feel at home here." She said softly to him.

"As same to you child." Goliath said "You have no need to fear me, I will be protecting this castle, for this is my clans home, the only thing that is left from our life."

Audrey kept her frown to herself. She really wanted to spat out that this is her home! Not his or his Gargoyle friends.

"Audrey, It's a little late." Xanatos said "Why don't you get to bed and heal up, will go to the hospital tomorrow to check on your leg hows that?"

Audrey nodded "Alright... have a good night." she said softly.

Xanatos leaned over to her and kissed her forehead "Love you, and have a goodnight." he said as he handed Audrey crutches.

Audrey took them as she then limped her way towards the door with them on, and before she left she looked back once more as she heard them conversation a little... she then left the room closing the door behind them.

"You wanted to speak with me Xanatos?" Goliath asked "it is almost dawn, My friends and I must sleep soon."

"This won't take long." Xanatos said as he came to his desk and sat onto it "I'm asking for your help. That team that attacked us earlier stole something very important to me, the box contained three of these hard disk's." he leaned over on his desk and pulled out a small floppy disk that he handed to Goliath.

"Disk's?" The Gargoyle asked confused a little.

"Think of them magical tails men, each one containing a million different kind of spells." Xanatos explained trying to make it seem understandable into Goliath's mindset. "It is vitally important that you and your friends get them back from me."

"Perhaps you should use uh... a detective." Goliath spoke as he handed the disk back to him.

Xanatos took it and smiled at Goliath amused with his answer "Your learning fast." he said "but I can't go to the Police, they already had a investigation of the fight." he came over to Goliath "Think of the trouble it would cause for you if they learned about you, and your friends. You could be locked up in study, or even Worse. Remember, you are the only Gargoyles left. Humans will fear you."

"And betray us." Goliath spoke a little lowly. He thought for a moment as he looked at Xanatos for a moment with a soft growl "What would you have us do?" he asked.

"My sources has discovered those thieves were hired by a multi million national company called Cyberbiotics." Xanatos explained as he came to a TV and grabbing a VHS tape from the shelf and slipping it inside the VCR player as he grabbed his remote and then turned the power button and reveling on the screen a building that was tall and on an patch of Island in the water.

Goliath's eyes widen with awe going near the screen just seeing the pure magic that Xanatos created with this new form of inventions and technology he was introduced in one night "Amazing." he breathed in awe "it's like a... a living tapestry." he spoke as he came literally in front of the screen like a curious puppy.

"Your naivety is refreshing Goliath." Xanatos said with a smile on his face "The Stolen data are being held at three different locations. The first is a research facility on an small Island in the bay. The second is deep beneath the city in a heavily fortified base." each place Xanatos explained came onto the screen of pictures of what each area looked like, and where they were located. With Goliath's eyes still glued onto the screen. As finally it showed the final location where the disk is being held "And the third is being kept in a huge air fortress that flies in a holding pattern in the city." as he then shut the TV off with his remote distracting Goliath's attention back to Xanatos "All three places must be hit simultaneously so none will be able to notify the others."

It was a lot of information for Goliath to handle and to process and one night of their awakening, and maybe a little too much. With them waking up a thousand years later, them being attacked by a new enemy, agreeing to be in league with this new man with his daughter (but what other choice did he have?), meeting his new human friend by having her almost flatten in the street, and now this new information of retrieving these disk's that Xanatos was explaining so much into detail.

"It seems an absurd amount of protection I know, but rest assured. The information is that important." Xanatos spoke.

"Why do you want us to help you?" Goliath asked him raising a brow.

"This must be done before their scientist break the inscription codes... before they translate the spells." Xanatos fixed his sentence quickly to help Goliath understand more how serious this was.

Goliath looked down at the floor in thought for awhile... then he looked at Xanatos "This is very much different with protecting the castle. It will endanger the lives of my chargers, I can not risk that." he said shaking his head.

This was not going well as he thought it was going to be... "Think about my request." Xanatos said as he walked towards Goliath and led him to the door "I'm sure out enemies are to use this information for some terrible purpose." he said.

Goliath headed for the door and looked back at him once more... then he opened the door walking out of the room closing it behind him.

Just as he did, Xanatos heard another door open from the back of the room onto the right. Turning to the source of the sound, a door was open and showed a figure with red eyes glowing and looking at Xanatos with their hands onto their hips. Looking at him.

"Don't worry." he spoke as he smiled... but this time it was not a friendly smile towards the figure "Everything is going to According to plan.

* * *

 _ **What did you guys think!? Please do review and let me know what you liked about the chapter! Tell me what you think is going to happen! I got plans and I am very excited to get on with the next chapter!**_

 _ **See you all soon!**_


End file.
